


Stay

by scarifandor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Basically Cassian lives and comes back and the Battle of Scarif can go to hell, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarifandor/pseuds/scarifandor
Summary: Cassian comes back from the Battle of Scarif a little more broken than usual. You insist on taking care of him.





	

You couldn't believe he had actually made it back. Mothma and the leaders of the rebellion thought it impossible. The empire thought it impossible. You thought it impossible. The troops didn't call it one, seeing as it would lower spirits further than they already stood, but the Battle of Scarif was intended to be a suicide mission. For dozens of selfless soldiers, it was, and of the few who were fortunate enough to escape, many weren't even in a good enough condition to be medically aided back to health. Cassian emerged from that battle in a stroke of luck that not many were endowed with that day, and he knew it. Even still, he resents the idea that his friends and comrades suffered the very fate he so narrowly escaped. Part of him wishes he could have done more, for the sake of the cause.

The cause. It had always been about the cause for Captain Cassian Andor. Then he met you, with your sparkling eyes and a spirit who's flame could never burn out. He was completely enamored. From the moment he met you, Cassian made it his mission to learn everything about you. Silly things, like your favorite snacks, your pet peeves, the songs that get stuck in your head. But the real things too, like the people you miss, your best memories, and your biggest dreams. He didn't have anyone else. He had lost everything to this fight, as had you. You were his world and he was yours, and neither of you would have it any other way. The day Cassian told you he and Jyn had decided to make the journey to Scarif, it suddenly seemed like the end of your world. He didn't expect he would be back, and neither did you. You couldn't go with him. Mothma needed you at base to oversee other affairs regarding inventory. You had both said what you thought would be your final goodbyes, and that was that. The sight of that ship landing back at base and him walking out into the hangar, arm around Jyn's shoulders and caked in sand and dirt, was almost too much for you to bear. You ran to him, took him in your arms, and promised in that moment that you would never let him go.

He now stood just a room away from you, scrubbing off all the Scarif in the shower of the quarters you two shared. You had already washed up earlier that morning, and you thought it best to leave him to his devices just this once. He had seen a lot that day, and you understood he might want a little space. Not too much, however, for as soon as he stepped through the bathroom door, towel around his waist and hair all ruffled from haphazardly drying it, you couldn't help but wrap your arms around him and pull him in for the thousandth hug that day.

"What's all this about, Y/N?" he questioned.

"All what?" you replied, cheek pressed against him.

"The hugging," he said "I've only been gone for a day." Cassian smirked.

"Get dressed," you laughed, pushing his chest playfully.

You walked towards the bed and sat on the corner of the mattress, watching him pull on a white t-shirt he had grabbed from the dresser. His back was clean from the shower, but bruised and scraped from where he'd been thrown off the storage tower in the imperial vault. Your face fell. Yes he was alive, but that didn't mean he left the battleground unscathed. All you wanted was to take care of him and show him he deserves better than what happened to him.

"C'mere." you said, motioning for him to sit next to you after he'd finished getting changed, a hint of sadness in your voice.

"Are you alright?" Cassian asked, taking your hand.

"It doesn't matter if I'm alright, Cass. I need you to be alright. Will you..." your voice trailed off.

"Will you just let me take care of you? You need to rest, you've more than earned it, and I want to help you." you said.

"I can't let you worry about me, Y/N. This isn't your battle." replied Cassian.

"It is my battle, Cassian." you retorted. "I chose this when I chose to love you, and I will never regret that choice. You're resting, and I'm making sure of it."

He knew not to try and fight it.

"Lie down." you said.

He crawled under the covers, covering part of his face and giving you the look of a 5 year old waiting for their bedtime story.

You smiled. He really did warm your heart without even trying.

"Do you need anything?" you asked, grabbing another blanket from a nearby closet.

He stayed silent for a few seconds.

"You." Cassian replied honestly.

"You're funny." you said, tossing the blanket over him.

"I wasn't joking." Cassian said.

You weren't about to say no to that, so you crawled under the covers next to him. After all, you did insist on taking care of him. The broken man gets what the broken man wants.

He rested his head on your stomach as you ran your fingers through his damp hair. The two of you stayed that way for a few minutes until you spoke up.

"Cassian?" you said quietly.

"Yes, Y/N?" he replied sleepily. He could feel the pattern of your breathing.

"Don't go."

He looked up at you, tears forming in your eyes.

"Y/N..." he said with a sigh. Cassian lifted his head from your stomach and moved towards you, placing a drawn out kiss on your forehead. You clutched his arms and waist, as he pulled you tightly against him and you rested your head on his shoulder.

"There will be more missions I can't pass up. I've been in this fight since I was six years old. But I would never leave you. No cause in the galaxy is worth that" he said.

"I will always be with you, my love."

You dozed off in his arms that night, as you had many times before, but this time it felt different.

This time, it felt a little more like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos/comments! This is my first Star Wars universe fic so I would greatly appreciate any feedback. If you want to see more Cassian or any other SW/R1 characters in the future, let me know!
> 
> If you wish, you can follow me on Twitter @scarifandor for lots more SW/R1 related content.
> 
> Thank you so much, and may the force be with you :)


End file.
